


Jealousy

by mangacrack



Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Feanorian OTP8, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: "I feel hurt," Celegorm complains. "I have to come back bruised and bleeding before Nelyo treats me like this."
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë/Celegorm | Turcafinwë
Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Jealousy

"I hate these fucking bastards so much."

Maglor's wrath is a sight to behold as he slams the door shut and the sound carries through the entire house. No doubt the guilty are currently flinching and ducking their heads, looking over the shoulder if the personification of petty revenge is standing behind them.

Celegorm also thinks it largely unfair how Maedhros immediately jumps to his feet and cradles Maglor's face in his hands. He's even making soothing noises, kissing him softly until Cáno is more interested in tongue sucking than hunting down the little ones.

"I feel hurt," Celegorm complains and puts down the bow he has been making. "I have to come back bruised and bleeding before Nelyo treats me like this."

"As if " - _Kiss_ . - "You'd." - _Kiss on the neck_ . - "Appreciate." - _Kiss. On the lips again._ \- "Being fondled." - _Long soft kiss. Of the truly amazing kind._ \- "Like this."

Maedhros doesn't even look at Celegorm, instead, he keeps taming the wild angry animal until Maglor is a purring kitten in his arms. Being the caring older brother he usually is, Nelyo seems to know exactly that Cáno needs. By the time Maglor sinks onto the bed next to him, Celegorm spots a dopey smile on his face.

Seriously?

"Are you jealous, Turko?" Maglor asks, reaching for the hunter while Maedhros is busy slowly undressing him. Still kissing every new patch of skin he unwraps.

"No."

Celegorm is not pouting. He's not.

Honestly.

"Come here," Maglor grins and pulls his little brother towards him, smiling wide and happy as their noses are only inches away from each other.

Then Maglor proceeds to shower Celegorm with the same kisses Maedhros just offered him. It takes a while to coax their hunter into a slower pace, but with Maedhros' help, it finally works. The eldest winds up behind Celegorm, trapping the youngest between him and Maglor. His hands wander to Celegorm's waist and slowly unravel his tunic. He enjoys the sounds that his little brother makes, especially when he joins in, brushes the hair aside and licks over Celegorm's neck.

"Oh fuck," Celegorm breathes. His hips try to rut upwards, seeking more friction, since the pampering and the light, careful touches don't leave him unaffected. His brother's don't let him move as freely as he wants. Their hold is firm and they force him to take it slow. "Bloody hells, Cáno, I need... I need..."

He doesn't finish the sentence, just arches his back as Maglor and Maedhros manage to time their next manoeuvrer extremely well. They must have practised this before, on some other hapless victim, because there's no way that they naturally so in synch. Otherwise, there's no explanation how Maglor manages to sneak his hand into Celegorm's pants and touch the throbbing flesh the first time just as Maedhros claims his mouth for a fierce, ravaging kiss.

"Don't stop," he croaks as they finally allow him to come up for a breath. "I don't care what you want to do with me as long as you don't dare to stop."

The soft chuckle he gets in response holds a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Feanorian Week 2020. It's just porn this year.


End file.
